Unbearable Holmes
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Now, one may wonder how the hell does that relationship work. If you ask John, he will tell you it is love but Sherlock would say that his brother knows better and that it cannot be love, that it must be the sex for why would his brother date someone for any other reason. What do you say about having a look to see who is right?


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **Hi! I haven't really written in over a month I think, so this a return for me. I think I wouldn't have written at all were it not for Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018. This one is for Amber(Cheeky Slytherin Lass). She left me a list of prompts and these are the once I choose:**

· **MycroftLestrade**

· **Umbrella**

· **ties (like the article of clothing lol)**

 **This is also my first take on Sherlock fandom so bear with me!**

 **Unbearable Holmes**

Mycroft knows everyone and everything about them. Enough said on the topis that is Mycroft, at least for now.

Lestrade, on the other hand, knows people and people know him. People don't know anything of importance about him, like who is his boyfriend, because they don't care and he simply isn't into being freaky and powerful. He'll leave that job to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother respectively. He loves his job as a policeman just fine.

Now, one may wonder how the hell does that relationship work. If you ask John, he will tell you it is love but Sherlock would say that his brother knows better and that it cannot be love, that it must be the sex for why would his brother date someone for any other reason.

What do you say about having a look to see who is right?

oOoOo

Mycroft is at his wit's end.

 _I know that my brother loves playing around but can he do it in smaller amounts so that I do not get headaches whenever someone mentions his name. I await the day Her Majesty to call and say that I have to calm my brother down. Though knowing that madwoman she is having fun hearing about the shit my brother puls of. Has no one ever heard of being peaceful and calm? Can't they just for one day allow me peace or better yet disappear for that day? Maybe even let me stay alone with Greg for that one day…. Yess… Greg…_

 _I wonder what will happen if I turn my age at my brother into something more pleasant… Though I will be asking an angry Greg which isn't really nice, especially since that means that he will be in the position of power then and that damned man knows it._

oOoOo

It is late in the evening when Greg Lestrade comes home. He expects to find his boyfriend busy with paperwork or twirling his umbrella because he is bored or even going through his wast number of ties but nothing prepares him for a broody Mycroft.

 _Bloody hell! What did Sherlock do now? I hoped for a snogging session, not for a session of ranting about the unfairness of life and about how unbearable Sherlock is._

Mycroft, not aware of his boyfriend's thoughts, greets him with a standard hello. Greg ignores it because he is seething inside.

 _A hello! A single-bloody-hello! Did someone hit him over the head? If he starts ranting about Sherlock without a proper greeting I will…._

"Greg, can you believe the gall of my brother!? He is so unbearable! He entered into a room of a visiting dignitary uninvited! I had to…"

"Mycroft Holmes, you unbearable twat," Greg starts and seeing that Mycroft wants to interrupt him, he continues. "I do not have any idea who came and hit you over the head but I do know that you are sleeping on the couch tonight. I had to deal with your brother dearest the entire day. When I come home except to have my boyfriend ready to take my mind off that but, noo he rants! I…"

Whatever Greg wants to say is silenced because Mycroft seals their lips into a kiss.

Mycroft knows that he should not goad Greg into ranting but he looks so heavenly when flushed and angry with him and Mycroft knows that he will have to satisfy his boyfriend if he does not wish to be beheaded when Greg realizes what exactly happened.

oOoOo

It is the morning after and Greg wakes up to a pair of warm hands around him. He relishes in that warmth for a while before he realises what his _dear_ boyfriend did last night. He turns around and sees that Mycroft is still asleep.

 _Perfect! Now, I enact my revenge…_

He prepares everything for his and Mycroft's shower humming. He grabs his uniform, gun, shoes and everything else he could need. For Mycroft, he grabs an expensive suit, a tie that goes with it as well as a nice shirt. He also grabs a bucket freezing water. He cannot in good conscience give his manipulative boyfriend an easy wake-up call. No that wo8uld not do at all.

When he is ready, he dumps the bucket onto his boyfriend, sighing with happiness and smugness.

oOoOo

Mycroft knows that he will have a hellish morning but he did not know that the hell is so cold. Or, he did and he chose to ignore it in hopes that his rightfully angry boyfriend would be rightfully tired after last night and would not start enacting his revenge until the next evening.

Lestrade watches in satisfaction as his _darling_ boyfriend jumps in the air when he feels the cold water upon himself.

Later when they finally get to the shower, after Mycroft promises a lot of things like that he'll worship Greg's body and that he loves him, Greg enjoys the wonderful ministrations of his boyfriend who tries to get back onto his good side.

While Mycroft does that Greg thinks how this is not that _bad_ of a turn. He _could_ get used to it.

 **The End**


End file.
